


The Legend of the Two Moons

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of beginnings and endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Two Moons

In the beginning there was only the Universe, Chaos, the Earth, Erae, the sun, Ra, and the two moons, Lunae and Correalis. Then Erae began life with the help of her mate, Ra. They made all of the animals and plants and covered the land in bountiful life. But there was one being left out, the humans. Because of the importance of humans, Erae could only conceive one when both moons were full at noon over the Island of Life (where all life came from). This was for a purpose, to keep the population of the heirs to the planet under control. This was effective because the sister moons had nearly opposite cycles.  
The time came that the needs were fulfilled and Erae did conceive a human child. In time a son was born, he was named Tomak, Rider of Lightning (that tale is another story). In time Tomak grew to adulthood and he became a beautiful specimen of manhood. Until this time he saw no other humans except for his parents’ spirit forms. Then came the night of legend, Correalis looked upon him and fell in love. This love was not infatuation, but true love. She decided to go and visit him when she was in her ‘new’ phase. Knowing that he had never seen a human before, she took the shape of a Dragon. In this form she was able to become his friend and companion, though only on nights that she was in ‘new’. They became fast friends and she fell further in love with him. But soon she had to see him more often, so she would create and eclipse so as to be able to see Tomak. After a few months of this her sister, Lunae, became suspicious and followed her. When Lunae was what Correalis was up to, she immediately went to her parents, Chaos and the Universe. They called a meeting, and it was decided that Correalis must stop going down to the planet (for without her in the sky, no new humans could be born). When Correalis went back up, they were waiting, she was informed that she must not go back down to see Tomak, ever. She tried, but after a while it became too hard. For Tomak, being the 1st son of the gods, did not age as we do, he was still as handsome as ever. So knowing that she could be banished for disobedience, she decided to choose a form that would be pleasing to her love. She chose the form of a Dryad, a native being from her own mother planet. A Dryad is a diminutive being with pointed ears and magick powers. She was beautiful, and she chose her night well, at a time when her sister was full, and therefore busy. She found Tomak near a clearing by a cave. She went into that cave a changed her form. As a Dryad, she stepped out into the moonlight as Tomak entered the clearing. He froze, he had never seen such beauty. Tomak immediately fell in love. When Lunae looked down, she immediately recognized her sister and called on her parents. She knew what had to be done. Everyone, even Tomak, was called together, and Correalis was confronted. She admitted her disobedience and waited for her punishment. But as Chaos was about to banish her, Tomak spoke up, he said that he could not, would not, live without her. That he loved her. His parents loved their son and so, being first time parents, interceded on Correalis’ behalf. Maybe if she had to stay in the form she chose and with only the powers of that form, then she could stay with Tomak. After all without her there could be more humans, but not without Tomak.  
So that is why there is only one moon in the sky now and humans are so numerous. As for eclipses they are the times that Lunae comes down to visit her sister. You see, they are still alive, though in different forms because all humans die. But that Dryad blood in some is where we get our magick, for True Love is magick.

The End (for now)


End file.
